green_wings_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Cyborg (character)
Green Cyborg (born Edward Burren 16 February 1949-25 March 2012) was the uncle of Green Wings Man (formerly Edd Burren), brother of Albert James and Kelsey Burren and son of Daniel Burren. Life Early Life Green Cyborg was born as Edward Burren on 16th February 1949 in Galway City, Galway, Ireland to Daniel and Angela Burren, 4 months before his brother Albert James Burren. He was a late bloomer with his gadgets as he didn't know about he was an Irish Cyborg until he was 5 in 1954 when a human bully picked on him for being tiny and a bit round and his first gadget (a tennis racket) popped out from his head and whacked the bully across the face. This resulted him to become popular around other students and teachers. In 1960, while on a tour of Gailotown (gale-o-town), he pulled a DO NOT PULL tag in the RuffleCarter Hotel, causing the hotel to collapse and him to become a honorary Irish Cyborg He was 19-years-old when his sister Kelsey was born on 23rd February 1968 who was born 7 days after his birthday. At that time, he was using his code name, Green Cyborg. Move to Athlone and Felicity In January 1970, he and his family (minus his dad due to health complications) moved to Athlone where Kelsey would spent most of her life along with Albert James who was writing his first biography, Galway Boy ''inwhich was about his 20 and a half years in Galway. At this time, the Lumberbells were celebrating 10 years of their base outside of Gailotown (gale-o-town) and they decided that for an unknown amount of time to spy on the "new at the time" RuffleCarter Hotel in Felicity in the new Suede 14 in the French Quarter in Felicity. Green Cyborg, who was turning 21 at the time, agreed on one condition: I'll do it but only that you will let my future nieces and nephews live in it when I'm gone so that means, no Albert James, no sister's future husband. Just the nieces and nephews. Thus after his 21st birthday, Green Cyborg was picked up via van and brought to Suede 14. At first he was bored at the site of it despite it being just built. Through surveillance checks, he would just lie down and go to the window and that was it but he was enjoying the independence. On 9th March 1970, he wrote in a diary entry: ''I noticed something on the ceiling. I could see it but no one else did, not even Christopher. I could see a faint vision from the future and I heard him. The boy was telling to paint him, so I did with a paint brush from my hat and paint and after a while with some paint that dripped onto my leg, there he was. A young boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He told me that he is my nephew from the future and he told me that when a male Irish Cyborg coughs near a female human, a little bundle of joy is form and months later that becomes a rigged successor and when the one who coughs dies, the rigged successor kid becomes an Irish Cyborg immediately regardless the location. I must remember this but when a successor comes, I will have to hide it from him until I'm gone. This entry later predicts the birth of his only nephew, Edd Burren (Green Wings Man) in 1998 (28 years later). At that time, 12-year-old Christopher Delorean was his housemate but not his assistant-sidekick due to the idea not coming until much later after Christopher's 21st in 1979. Personal Life Sylvie Blanc In 1975, while on a trip to Paris, he fell in love with Sylvie Blanc, a writer of love fiction who was looking for a non-fictional love story when Green Cyborg met her. They fell in love immediately after and thus, his career became popular with Parisians and the French before becoming popular with his Irish fans at home. They got married in Paris 3 months later before they returned to Ireland when Sylvie became pregnant with Brandon who was born a year later.They were together until the Lung Bellow Accident when Sylvie left him with a note saying that the accident made her so upset that she decided to return to Paris and to her career. She never attended his funeral 14 years later. Her story, Mechanical love was later published inwhich reflected on her relationship with the at the time, 49-year-old. Broderick Burren His only son, Broderick was born on 22 March 1976 in Felicity Hospital. He spent most of time hanging out with his friends in the local foster-orphanage where he met a 10-year-old Penelope Hennessy at 9-years-old. They got married 10 years later. They only had one girl, Emma Burren in Dublin on 19th August 2001. They were sadly caught in a WARREN Attack in 2003 and Emma was placed in the same foster-orphanage as her mother. Red E Aaron Main Article: [[Red E Aaron (character)|''Red E Aaron (character)]] In 1994, he adopted Red E Aaron just before he ran away due to his (self-proclaimed) bad luck and Red E Aaron became Green Cyborg's first assistant-sidekick.They were together for 4 years and his popularity increased because of him. They split up at the operating table on 28th February 1998. Lung Bellow Accident On Sunday, 28th February 1998, Green Cyborg was rushed to hospital after he swallowed a cigarette that was shot into his mouth while he talked to the WARREN gang. The cigarette traveled down to his trachea and thus tore his lungs resulting in Green Cyborg to enter a coma just minutes before his friend, Paul Gandolfini fell and also ended up in a coma due to the fall causing his aorta to burst and parts of his heart to puncture. His friend Marvin gave him two old accordion as new lungs as he didn't want his friend to die and was made an honorary Irish Cyborg after Green Cyborg came out of the coma. Marvin also gave Paul the thick layered bagpipe as it was rejected by shops due to it having chambers and valves like a heart in it. Paul lived 7 more years before suffering a heart attack while Green Cyborg lived 14 more years. After he came out the hospital, Sylvie left him to go back to Paris and publish her story. Marvin later died 4 years after Green Cyborg in 2016. Later years In February 1998, Green Cyborg got the cyber flu in which if he coughed phlegm on Kelsey, one of her children will become his successor. This happened when Kelsey said her final goodbyes to him before her attempt on taking her life after her daughter Serenity was a stillborn. He coughed on her lab coat without realising that the phlegm will form his nephew until he got a call from the Cosgrove-Hall-more hospital about Kelsey had awoken from the attempt and was now pregnant with a boy. His successor, Edd Burren (Green Wings Man) was born in Athlone on 25th November 1998 by home birth. Green Cyborg, now 50 got into conflict with his brother in which was told in ''Albert James' Pesky Brother, a book that Albert James wrote himself. THe book was popular and even sparked controversy with Green Cyborg , causing his popularity to drop. On 10th February 2000 during a trip to Iceland, Albert James was lost during a eruption and was presumed dead. Fans of Albert James began to hate and blame Green Cyborg for it as an act of revenge on the 50-year-old bestselling writer. The hate lasted for 4 years until Green Cyborg made an apology: I didn't cause the eruption as revenge, it was just Mother Nature at her worst. I actually laughed about AJ's (Albert James' nickname) new book and to make it up, I will bring my nephew into Felicity so he can get to know the town and everyone as an apology event. On 26th November 2005, a day after Edd's 7th birthday, Green Cyborg brought him into Felicity to live him with him to get used to the town and life in Suede 14 and how to spy on the RuffleCarter Hotel's staff. This raised his popularity again due to Edd "being a substitute to Albert James" as Irish Cyborg Monthly proclaimed with their Christmas issue "A boy who got his uncle's young appearance on his birthday complete with height". Death Green Cyborg began to weaken after his 63rd birthday. Dr Reynolds said that his body was incompatible with the upgrades and was told that if he got zapped in the chest, he would die. Desperate to get on the Irish Cyborg Hall of Fame, Green Cyborg was denied and on the 20th March, after a third deny, he became pale and depressed. Before that, he sneezed a cy-germ on a woman named Rebecca who then had a stoke and died after he collected his last cy-germ, Rebecca. His last tears were absorbed by Rebecca on the 25th March 2012. later that night, Crush-Heart-Ella zapped him and his nephew in the chest. At that moment, Green Cyborg died at 63-years-old. He was cremated and his ashes became a charm for his sister Kelsey. His gadgets were cloned and placed into his nephew who became Green Wings Man. Did you know? (trivia) * Green Cyborg is responsible for the birth of his nephew and to save Kelsey's life. Without him, Kelsey wouldve died. Category:Irish Cyborgs